In conventional gravure printing systems, ink is provided to a cylinder for printing. The cylinder may have grooves that define an engraved pattern. As the cylinder is rotated past a doctor blade pressed against its periphery, the ink is scraped off the cylinder except in the engraved patterned defined by the grooves. This way, the ink is filled into the grooves. The cylinder may then print the ink filled in the engraved pattern onto a substrate. Gravure printing systems may be used in various applications such as printing magazines, cards, or wrapping paper. Gravure printing systems may also be applied to print electronics.
However, during the printing process, evaporation may cause the ink filled in the engraved pattern to become dry. This creates a phenomenon where the dried ink remains in the grooves of the engraved pattern. As the dried ink remains in the grooves of the engraved pattern, the grooves become shallower, which may affect the quality of the pattern that is printed from the grooves. Specifically in the case of printing electronics, if the pattern or lines printed form the grooves have poor quality, the product that is printed may have poor reliability or may be unable to function.